Bow to the King
by Vanillart
Summary: Prince Hiro was just reckless and wanted to have fun. But when arranged marriages, a large party, and many, many mistakes lead to his brother going missing, he finds himself ruling an entire kingdom. Royalty AU
1. Chapter 1

**I had this AU biting me in the brain so I decided to write it. If you wanted a Royalty AU, you're in the right place :D**

***Note* Even though this is back in the old times, I'm still keeping the name Megabot, even though there's a robot reference to it.***

* * *

><p>"He's in his room right now?" a voice asked.<p>

"Yes, hasn't even come down for breakfast yet."

"He must have overslept. I'll wake him up," the voice said.

The man opened the door, "Hey bonehead wake up-"

The man was greeted by an empty bedroom. The prince's crown and clothes were left on the bed, obviously thrown off in a rush and the window was wide open. Upon closer inspection, the door to a horse stall was open, the horse absent. The prince of San Fransokyo was not here.

The king gritted his teeth. "I am going to murder that idiot."

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods, a large group of people crowded around a ring. There was loud yelling and a large amount of cheering. Inside the ring were two horses fighting, snorting, and bucking. The larger of the two horses knocked the smaller one out of the ring. As the animal collapsed on the floor, an obese man laughed as he collected his money from the pot. He then walked over to the champion horse and patted it. "Good job, Little Yama!" he roared. The horse snorted and hoofed the floor. The man turned to face the crowd. "Anyone up to face my horse?" he asked.<p>

The people in the crowd immediately backed away, those with horses quickly hid from view. The girl holding the money pot scowled. "What, no one up for a fight?"

"I am," a small voice came from the back.

The crowd parted, and a boy wearing dirty clothes and worn shoes walked forward. His black horse followed him, its head bowed down and eyes flicking back and forth uncertainly. The boy patted his pet gently. "I have a horse," he announced.

The man roared in laughter. "Peasant boy? You dare try to stand against Yama? If you need the money so bad, sell your disappointment of a horse; you might make some gold off it!"

The money pot girl smirked. "Prince Hiro. I could barely recognize you without your prince outfit and crown. What's royalty like you doing out in a horsefighting ring?"

People, who now realized that this was their prince, gasped and immediately dropped to their knees in a bow. Hiro took no notice of this. "All I'm here for is some horsefighting, that's all. And when I heard about this _undefeated_ Yama, I figured, why not see how tough this guy really is." Hiro led his horse into the ring, where it whinnied softly in protest. "Just stick to the plan," Hiro whispered into the horse's ear, too soft for anyone else to hear.

The girl shoved the money pot into Hiro's face. "You need money to play," she said.

Hiro smiled and tossed a bag of gold into the pot. "Good thing I'm royalty."

Yama snorted."Such a tiny horse like that will be no match for Little Yama." He led the larger horse into his side of the ring and tossed in his own money. "I'm ready."

The girl nodded and placed an umbrella in between the two horses. "Two horses enter, one leaves. Begin!" She lifted the umbrella and Little Yama shot forward like a rocket. With a single headbutt, the smaller black horse was knocked out.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Megabot!" The prince shouted and rushed to his horse's side. He helped get Megabot back on its feet. Megabot snorted in fury and gave a fierce glare to Yama. "This is just my first fight! Can I go again?"

Yama chuckled as he took his earnings. "Go back to your throne where you belong, little prince. After all, I am assuming your big brother doesn't know you're out here."

Hiro clenched his fists at the mention of Tadashi. No, Tadashi didn't know he was here, and he was keeping it that way. Hiro reached in his pocket and took out more gold. "I have more money," he said slyly.

Yama's eyes lit up at the cash and gave a grin. "Your funeral," he drawled, and pushed Little Yama back into the ring. "Don't go crying to the king when you lose."

"Oh I have no intention of losing," Hiro growled under his breath.

The horses were put into the ring once more. The girl stuck the umbrella between the animals. "You know the drill," she said, and lifted the umbrella. "Begin!"

Once again, Little Yama shot forward, but Megabot was ready. He dodged out of the way, and quickly ran behind the large stallion. Little Yama snorted in fury and wheeled around, trying to pounce on the smaller horse. Megabot easily bolted out of the way and delivered a strong headbutt into Little Yama's flank.

Yama, who now realized that Megabot was stronger than he thought, did a double take and began barking orders. "Knock him out of the ring you dumb animal! He's half your size!"

Hiro simply sat on the floor, completely calm as he watched the fight. The prince yawned and began picking dirt from underneath his fingernails.

Megabot walked to the side of the ring and started turning circles, as if teasing the larger equine to strike. Little Yama hoofed the floor furiously, almost acting like a bull. With a loud whinny, he sprinted forward, ready to knock Megabot out of the ring. Nimbly, Megabot darted underneath Little Yama, using his side to his advantage. The larger stallion was confused at where the his opponent had went, and teetered at the edge from braking so fast. Quickly, Megabot bucked, his powerful hind legs hitting Little Yama in the stomach. The larger horse was knocked out of the ring and laid down in heap. Megabot then lowered his head, as if bowing down.

Yama's face was beet red. "Wha -wha- what?" he sputtered madly.

Hiro shrugged with a smug smile. "No more Little Yama," he said in mock sympathy as he collected his winnings. "Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are. Got lucky I guess." The prince was so busy stuffing the gold in his pocket he didn't know that Yama had now stood up and the crowd had backed away. "You want a second match -" Hiro gulped when he realized Yama was now towering over him, his face contorted in fury. "-Yama?" Hiro squeaked.

Before Hiro knew it, his head was slammed back into a tree trunk, causing his vision to swim. Yama was holding onto Megabot's mane, much to the horse's distress. "Nobody hustles Yama! NOBODY," Yama snarled, jabbing his sausage finger at Hiro. "Deal with him," he ordered his brute friends.

"Hey fellas, can't we work this out?" Hiro asked nervously. When Yama and his thugs came closer, cracking their knuckles, Hiro switched tactics. "Um, you do know that my brother is the king of San Fransokyo, so um, if you hurt me in like, any way, then he's going to execute you on the spot," Hiro squeaked. This seemed to stop the thugs.

Yama scratched his fat chin. "Prince boy makes a good point," he sneered. "Can't have the king trying to murder us. But I'm sure King Tadashi would pay a hefty price to get his little brother back, eh?" The thugs nodded their agreement. "Knock the prince out and bring him to the usual spot." Yama yanked on Megabot's mane. "Meanwhile, this little fella's going to earn me a lot of gold."

The thugs came close. "Sorry kid. No hard feelings," one said, pulling his fist back to deliver the punch. Hiro squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow. But it never came.

There was a sound of heavy hoofsteps and the thugs yelled, "It's the king! Run!" The brutes scattered as a large horse appeared, its rider reaching out his hand to Hiro.

"Get on!"

Hiro beamed. "Tadashi! Good Timing!" He grabbed his brother's hand and got pulled up onto the stallion.

"Hold on," Tadashi grunted and flicked the reins. The horse began galloping, easily maneuvering between trees and the uneven ground. Hiro put an arm around Tadashi's shoulder so he wouldn't fall off at the speed they were going.

"Wait, we can't forget about Megabot!" Hiro used his free hand to fish out a horse whistle from his pocket and blew on it.

In the distance, Megabot's ears perked up and he dug his hooves into the floor, listening to the call of his master. Yama narrowed his eyes. "Come on you animal, move," he snarled, yanking on Megabot's mane. The small horse did not take this kindly and kicked Yama where it counts with his hoof. Yama's face turned white in agony before falling on the floor. Freed from his capture, Megabot sprinted towards the sound of the whistle, his legs a blur. The horse quickly caught up to Hiro, and began galloping alongside Tadashi's horse.

Tadashi looked over his shoulder. "Hiro are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fi-"

He was cut off when Tadashi began assaulting him with a flurry of slaps and elbowing. "Then what were you thinking, you bonehead?" he yelled, enunciating each word with whacks. "You're the prince of San Fransokyo, and you're out here horsefighting? Don't you know that's illegal?" Tadashi turned his attention back to riding the horse. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Horsefighting is _not _illegal. Now betting on horsefighting that -_that's_ illegal. But that doesn't matter because look at all this gold!" Hiro shoved the bag filled with the shiny gold pieces in his brother's face. "I'm on a roll today, big brother," he smirked. Tadashi swatted the bag out of his face.

"You're royalty! What could you possibly need money for?"

"That's not the point. The point is I earned it myself."

"Earned it illegally, which is worse."

Hiro scowled. "You've gotten more boring lately." He looked at the top of Tadashi's head, where his king's crown was. "Maybe your crown is cutting off the circulation to your brain," he mused and reached a hand up to grab the crown. Tadashi slapped his hand away.

"No way am I letting you touch my crown," he growled.

"Aw, lighten up big brother. Look, we're already to the castle!" Hiro pointed in front of them, where their home was. "We're home free-!"

"HALT," a deep voice shouted. Kingdom guards surrounded the brothers in a blink of an eye, as if they had been waiting in the cover of the trees..

Tadashi pulled on the reins, causing the horse to rear up slightly trying to stop. Megabot was even less graceful; he smashed into the horse's hindquarters at the sudden stop. Hiro smashed into Tadashi as they lurched forward, casing Tadashi's crown to slide halfway down his head. The soldiers seemed confused, realizing that this was their king that they were about to arrest. "King Tadashi?" the head soldier questioned.

"Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter. Please favfollow/review and tell me what you think so far. I'd appreciate. *Vanillart***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who reviewed/faved/followed! It makes my haooy to know you guys are liking this so far. **

**Note: In this AU, Mochi is Aunt Cass' seven year old son, and Hiro and Tadashi's cousin. Why? That will be explained later...**

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable."<p>

Hiro and Tadashi sat besides each other, looking down at their feet as their family advisor, Robert Callaghan paced, back and forth. Their Aunt Cass sat in a nearby chair, stuffing her face with pastries she must have gotten from her stock in the bakery. A boy with black and brown hair sat by her feet, eyes half closed. Every few moments Cass would glare at Hiro and Tadashi before stuffing her face again. After the soldiers had caught them, everyone they found in the woods went straight to the dungeon, that is, except Hiro and Tadashi. But what they were going through now was, in Hiro's opinion, far worse that prison itself. Callaghan stopped pacing and glared at the two brothers. "You two got _arrested._ I repeat, _arrested,_ because you were out _horsefighting._" The man chewed his bottom lip. "I can't believe you two. Then again, I expect such behavior from you, Hiro."

Hiro's head snapped up. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

There was a loud _bang_ when his Aunt Cass slapped her hand on the table. "What it means," she hissed, "Is that you are reckless and always getting into trouble, not to mention you almost got kidnapped just now!" She now stood up to her full height, eyes staring daggers into her nephews. "Because of you, I had to close the bakery early during rush hour, when I should be working! Not to mention I had to wake Mochi up from his nap." She pointed to her seven year old son, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, cuz of you I'm TIRED," Mochi complained.

"Sorry Mochi," Tadashi apologized to his cousin.

"Sorry is not enough," Callaghan said. "Do you know if word gets out that the royal family is up in such illegal activities, there would be rebellions? Riots, plots to overthrow the king?" He looked at Hiro. "I would suspect that you'd be more worried that your own brother could become the laughingstock of the kingdom. I can just see the headlines now, 'King has to save his own brother from a horsefighting ring.' Don't you know that your actions have severe consequences?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Not really, since we all got out okay."

Tadashi elbowed Hiro quite furiously, and Callaghan's face turned bright red. "GOT OUT OK?" he roared. "YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T THROW YOU INTO PRISON WITH THE OTHER LOWLIFES, YOU SPOILED ROYAL BRAT!"

The severity of the words were like a slap to the face, and Hiro shrunk back. Even Tadashi looked slightly uncomfortable at this outburst and moved closer to Hiro. "Callaghan-"

"You need to relax," Aunt Cas finished, putting her hand on Callaghan's shoulder. "You're scaring the children," she said softly. Her words were true, Mochi was now cowering behind the chair and Hiro refused to meet anyone's eyes. Tadashi was biting his lip and looking out the window, as if hoping it would all be over.

Callaghan sighed. "You're right. I am sorry, King Tadashi. I am sorry, Prince Hiro." The man bowed down to each of them.

"You are forgiven," Tadashi said calmly. When Hiro made no movement to forgive, Tadashi elbowed him again. Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever. It's fine."

Tadashi groaned, but decided to not press it any further.

Callaghan sighed, resisting the urge to slap Hiro for disrespecting his elders. "Hiro, Tadashi and I have matters to discuss. Please go to your room." Hiro raised his brow.

"What's so top secret I can't know?"

"King stuff, Hiro." Tadashi answered. "You'll find it really boring." At Hiro's stubborn glare, Tadashi added "And later you and I can go horseback riding together, okay?" Hiro brightened at the idea.

"Fine," he mumbled reluctantly, getting up. As he walked away, he could just _feel_ everyone staring at him, their eyes boring into his skull. When he opened the bedroom door, he felt something rush by him, making him jump backwards.

"What?" He looked inside his room and laughed when he saw Mochi bouncing on his bed.

"Ooh you have a bouncy bed," Mochi sang, jumping all over the place.

Hiro closed the door. "Mochi, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining," he added with a grin. Mochi bounced one last time before flopping on the bed.

"I came cuz you looked like you were sad."

Hiro groaned and hopped on the bed, his weight almost making Mochi fall off. "Yeah I'm sad. Getting yelled at by everyone doesn't really make me happy." Mochi sat up and began playing with Hiro's hair.

"Yeah, that wouldn't make me happy either," he mused, wrapping his cousin's hair around his finger. "I can understand that, considering Tadashi's going to get married and when he has children you'd be even farther back in line for the throne, and now you're in trouble with mom and Mr. Callaghan."

Hiro's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Wait. Mochi repeat that," he demanded looking Mochi in the eye. The seven year old tilted his head.

"You're in trouble?"

"No, before that!"

"Tadashi's getting married?"

"HE'S WHAT?" Hiro yelled. Mochi looked at him with surprise.

"You didn't know?" he asked.

"No, I didn't!" Hiro felt his heart pounding in his chest. _Marriage? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't Tadashi tell me? _He started grabbing fistfuls of his hair, pulling on the black locks while Mochi watched him uncomfortably. The prince then wheeled back to face Mochi. "How did you learn about this?"

Mochi suddenly looked even more uncomfortable than before. "Well….. You have to promise you won't tell anybody?" Hiro nodded. Mochi took a deep breath. "Well, I was walking down the corridor and I overheard Tadashi's conversation with all the important people and they said that to tie the bonds between the two kingdoms Tadashi has to marry Princess Aiko."

"God." It was like everything around him was now a blur. His own brother was getting married to some princess, and Tadashi hadn't even told him? This was going to change everything! Suddenly all the feelings of shock and worn off and were replaced by rage.

"I'm going out," Hiro said, opening the window in his room. "I need to to clear my head. Mochi, if anybody asks, you don't know where I went, ok?" Mochi nodded, and just like that, Hiro was gone.

* * *

><p>The things Hiro liked about wearing peasant clothes were that they were more comfortable than whatever outfit Callaghan made him wear and that no one treated him differently. Sure it was kind of upsetting that no one could tell it was him, with his gap tooth smile and messy hair, but for once it was working in his favor. He rode through town, watching as people went along their lives, buying food, carrying buckets of water to their homes, and watching children play around. He watched as several boys ran around, kicking a ball to each other. Hiro watched the game with fascination. They all looked so happy, so carefree. He didn't even remember the last time he felt that way. It was always "Do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that."<p>

He sighed, and continued moving on through town. When he saw a food stall up ahead, he ran up, realizing he hadn't had anything to eat since dinner. "Welcome," the stall owner greeted him. "Can I interest you in some bread?"

After making his purchases, Hiro went on his way, eating the hot bread slices. _I'd rather eat this every day than whatever food the chefs have to offer,_ Hiro thought.

There was a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, you have anything to spare?"

Hiro turned around and a boy with a dark complexion wearing dirty clothes was looking at him. They looked at each other for awhile, and the boy cleared his throat. "So uh, about that food…"

"Oh, yeah." Hiro thought about how much to give, then decided to give him all the bread. "Here, just take it." The boy's eyes grew wide.

"All of it? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?"

The boy smiled. "Thanks! The name's Wasabi, by the way."

"My name's.." Hiro trailed off, wondering whether to give his real name or not. "Takachiho," he finished. "It's Takachiho."

Wasabi stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Taka-" He was cut off when a girl came barreling through, meat tucked under her arm.

"We have to go!" she shouted, grabbing Hiro and Wasabi. The three of them started running through the town, maneuvering through the townspeople. "Sorry, coming through!" the girl shouted at the angered residents.

"Uh, what exactly are we running from?" Hiro asked, nearly running into a clothesline. He ducked his head, avoiding getting smacked by a clothespins. The girl looked over her shoulder.

"Him!"

Hiro looked back and immediately regretted it. A large man welding a meat cleaver was running after them, sweat running down his face. "Come back you little thief!" he bellowed, waving his cleaver.

"Gogo, you seriously stole from _him?_" Wasabi yelped.

So the girl's name was Gogo.

"It wasn't very hard!" Gogo snapped back. She looked over her shoulder and gasped. "DUCK!" she screamed. The trio hunched over as the weapon came sailing over their heads and the meat cleaver dug its blade into a tree in front of them. Wasabi screamed at the sight.

"It's a good day to die!" he wailed.

"Oh woman up," Gogo said. She suddenly tripped, and with a cry the three of them all fell down, rolling into a ditch.

Hiro panted, sides heaving. Every part of his body felt beat up and bruised from the fall. Wasabi and Gogo looked the same. After his heart stopped racing, Hiro opened his mouth to speak, only to have a hand slap over it. Gogo shook her head and raised a finger to her lips before pointing up. There was a long silence, and then Gogo lifted her hand. "I think we lost him," she said.

"Gogo, you just put our lives in danger! The large man just threw a MEAT CLEAVER at us. We could have been beheaded!" Wasabi hissed, throwing his hands up for emphasis. He looked at the meat Gogo was still holding. "And you stole from him? That's against the law!"

"Calm down, we need the meat anyways," Gogo said. She then looked at Hiro. "Are you from the orphanage too?"

"Um, yeah," Hiro lied. "Just came."

Gogo nodded. "Once you start living there, you'd understand life there is crap. It's cold, we're neglected, and we starve. We need whatever food we can get our hands on." She sighed and leaned her head back on the wall of the ditch. "I can't believe it. Here we are scavenging for food, while the king lives in his life in wealth and happiness. It's like the royals forgot we even exist," Gogo spat coldly. Hiro was taken back by her harsh words.

_Is this really how people see me and Tadashi?_, Hiro wonderend. He always thought Tadashi was fair and kind to everybody, but then again, how often did Tadashi step foot outside of the castle? It was a horrible feeling, knowing that people hated you.

"Gogo, calm down," Wasabi groaned. "It's just how life is, and we need to accept that." The boy leaned forward to get a better look at Hiro. "I've never seen you around town before. Did you come from somewhere else?"

"Oh well, I used to be from um…" _Think of some sort of town, Hiro! _ When he came up dry, Hiro could just feel Gogo looking at him more suspiciously. Luckily, Wasabi came to the rescue.

"If Takachiho doesn't want to talk about his personal life, that's fine, _right Gogo?_" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, of course." She stood up and examined their surroundings. "We better get going," she warned. "The royal advisor's daughter is here." Hiro stiffened. _What's Abigail doing here?_ Wasabi shuddered.

"I think we should go back to the orphanage. If meat cleaver guy tells her about us, we can go to jail!" Wasabi hissed. Gogo elbowed him fiercely.

"No one's going to jail. But you're right, let's scram." She looked at Hiro. "You coming?"

"Oh uh, go ahead without me," Hiro stammered. "I'll see you two later." This only seemed to raise Gogo's suspicions more, and Hiro squirmed under her gaze,

"Alright then. Nice to meet you, Takachiho," Wasabi said cheerfully, and then he and Gogo ran off, the stolen meat hidden between them.

Once they were out of sight, and Hiro was certain they disappeared into the building, the prince crawled out of the ditch, dusting off his clothes. He looked up and caught Abigail's eye. She gaped at his appearance, then rushed towards him. Just as Hiro began looking for a way to escape, she grabbed his arm and pulled him so they saw eye to eye.

"Hey Abby, what's up?"

"Hiro, you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't know Aiko is Honey Lemon's real name. (I'm pretty sure anyways) Well, I'm out of things to say...<strong>

**Chocolatebunnies3000 & FanGirlJen: Glad you like it so far!**

**Turquisea: Glad I made you laugh :)**

**BelieveinYourDreams4Life: I'm hoping this make your Favorites one day!**

**Guest: Thanks for reading it, and here's your update!**


	3. Chapter 3

To the villagers, it just seemed like the authorities have caught up with a troublemaking rascal, hence the noblewoman's daughter dragging a boy through town. Nobody interfered, but everyone was watching shaking their heads sadly. That included Gogo and Wasabi, who was watching all this unfold from the front of the orphanage.

"He must have gotten caught, and it's all our fault! Gogo, you _said_ no one was going to jail." Wasabi gestured wildly towards Takachiho's direction. "He's going to jail!"

"Calm down," Gogo muttered, waving Wasabi off. She watched as the two figures disappeared from view, and the residents went back to their lives. "I have a feeling he's going to just fine." The girl got up and dusted her clothes off. "Come on, we have chores to do, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Laundry day, my favorite!"

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow. Abigail, you're hurting my arm," Hiro complained. His flesh was being punctured by Abigail's fingernails, leaving half moon crescents indented in his skin. He had already been dragged out of the village, and now he was getting led back to the castle where he could be yelled and lectured yet again by Callaghan.<p>

Abigail let go of his arm. "Well your arm deserves to be hurt. I can't believe you snuck out again! Father's blowing up right now as we speak." She sighed and looked down at Hiro. Abigail had been a part of his life since he was born. Afterall, she and Tadashi had been friends since their parents worked together. When Hiro was born, he was just somebody new added to the equation called her life. Not to mention she was the one who introduced Hiro to horsefighting in the first place. But she didn't know he would follow her into the woods that day! Abigail smiled slightly. "Good job on sneaking out though."

Hiro looked at her, he shoulders relaxing when he realized she wasn't mad. "How did you find out? Only one person knew where I was."

"Mochi ratted you out. He cracks under pressure you know."

Hiro groaned and face palmed. "Remind me never to trust him again." Abigail shook her head, laughing.

They had arrived to the front gates of the castle when Abigail yanked Hiro aside. She sat down on the grass floor under the shade of a tree, then knelt down herself. Hiro blinked. "Uh, something going on?" he asked.

Abigail looked Hiro in the eye. "Look, me and you both know this is weird, even for you. You don't sneak out unless you're off doing something illegal."

"Who said I wasn't out robbing a house?"

"I'm serious."

Hiro groaned and flopped down on his back. He started picking blades of grass from the ground, absentmindedly tossing them up in the air from time to time. Abigail laid down on her stomach next to him. "Come on, you can tell me. What's biting you?" Hiro closed his eyes and rolled over.

"It's Tadashi," he grumbled. He couldn't see it, but Abigail stiffened. _What did Tadashi do this time? _she wondered.

"Oh? What about him?" Abigail asked casually. She didn't want Hiro to clam up on him.

Hiro ran his hand through his black hair, messing it up even more. "He's getting married. To a princess. And he didn't tell me."

"He didn't tell you yet?" Abigail cried. Hiro's eyes flew open. He jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Abigail.

"You knew too?" he yelled. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I-I assumed Tadashi would have said something….."

"Well he didn't!" Hiro snarled.

The world was spinning. Was it because of anger? Frustration? Hiro stumbled over his own feet, trying to keep his balance. Despite Abigail trying to calm him down, all Hiro felt was confusion. When he looked around him, everything was in motion, making him feel dizzy.

_Tadashi didn't tell you because he didn't care. He was too busy to tell his little brother of something that would change their lives. No one bothered to tell him, because he was just another reckless prince who screwed things up._

"Hiro! Hiro, are you listening to me?" Abigail used her hands to stop him from falling over. What was happening to him? She bent down, trying to get a look at the boy's face. "Hiro, what's going on?"

He fainted.

* * *

><p>Tadashi propped his chin on his hand, trying to keep himself from nodding off. Documents, pile of documents needed to be sorted, signed, stamped, whatever. He needed to file a trading report, not to mention send letters to his allies. With such an important even going on, San Fransokyo needed as much support as possible. Also, he had a wedding coming up, which meant wedding invites to every kingdom he had made contact with that <em>didn't<em> want to kill them.

Just another day as king.

He groaned, covering his face with his arms. A five minute nap wouldn't hurt right? He sighed, trying to drift off as a commotion rose from outside.

"Oh my stars, take him inside! We need to get to the infirmary this instant."

"Abigail, what happened to the prince?"

"He doesn't look very good, does he?"

"Ladies, can we please just take Hiro to the infirmary now?" came Abigail's worried voice from outside the doors.

_Hiro? Infirmary? In the same sentence?_ Tadashi shot out of his chair, knocking papers off his desk in the process. His hands fumbled as he opened the doors, then ran out, head turning this way and that.

"What's going on? Is Hiro hurt?" he demanded to know. One of servants spotted him and hurried over.

"King Tadashi! Oh yes, Abigail brought him in just now. According to her, he fainted in her arms. They're seeing a doctor right now." She barely finished her sentence before Tadashi disappeared down the hall, feet sliding over the polished floors.

It didn't take long to revive Hiro. Abigail suggested throwing ice cold water over him, but the doctor seemed severely disapproving of that idea. They settled on putting a compress on Hiro's forehead as wait for him to wake up. But that could take forever, so Abigail slapped Hiro on the cheek when the doctor wasn't looking.

"Huh?" Hiro grumbled, opening his eyes. He was back in the castle, on some sort of bed he didn't recognize. White sheets, white blanket… he must be in the infirmary. But what for? He looked around, then noticed Abigail was sitting on the side of the bed. "Hey Abigail," he murmured.

"Oh you're awake," she said excitedly. "Take that, doctor," she whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Abigail said quickly. She turned her attention to Hiro again. "How are you feeling?"

Hiro shrugged. "On a scale of one to ten? Zero." Abigail smiled.

"That's good to hear."

Hiro sat up, swatting Abigail's hand away when she tried to help him. When he settled he looked around again. "Where's Tadashi?"

"Probably in his office."

_I get sent to the infirmary and he can't spare a second to pop over and check up on me?_ A feeling of sadness and self pity washed over him. What would it take to have just a _little _attention from Tadashi? He knew he was busy and all, but it still hurt. Abigail noticed his shift in mood and decided to change the subject.

"Did I ever tell you the story when I went again a horse that was blind in the horsefighting ring?"

Hiro perked up immediately. Abigail rarely told him horsefighting stories, even though she always came across the most fascinating opponents. Since Tadashi disapproved of this _illegal activity_, he probably asked her to clam up on him, so not to encourage him any further. Just like Tadashi to ruin the fun.

"No, but it sounds like a pretty unfair fight," Hiro said, hoping Abigail would continue.

Sensing the prince's new found enthusiasm, Abigail kept going.

"It starts on any normal day. Sun's shining, only a couple of clouds in the sky. I was fourteen, about your age. I snuck out under my dad's nose when I was supposed to be having my language class. Anyways I went into the woods with White Prime - he was my fighting horse at the time. Into the woods, by the twisted tree, there was a horsefight going on. I entered of course, and when it was my time in the ring, my opponent came out. He was a boy about my age, and he had black hair that stuck up in a way kind of like yours, except less messy. He brought his horse up, and it was a nice horse I guess. A Palomino horse, looks strong, but not strong enough to stand up against White Prime. And then I saw it - the boy's horse was blind. It couldn't see at all. Of course, the crowd laughed when they saw this."

Hiro frowned. "And you still fought the horse? Even though you knew it was an unfair fight?" Abigail placed a finger to her lips, silently telling him to shush and listen.

"Back then, I didn't care. All I cared was that I was going to win some easy money. So we started our fight. White Prime charged at the horse from behind; I was certain this would be over quickly. But the blind one dodged out of the way, and then the horse rammed into White Prime. this went on for a while, and somehow the blind horse always knew where White Prime was, and could easily attack and dodge. In the end, I was defeated. This shocked everybody. 'How could a blind horse win a horsefight?' they asked. I was wondering that too. What was more strange, is that the boy didn't collect his winnings. He just looked me in the eyes and said 'You might now know it, but just because you can't see doesn't mean the other isn't watching.' He left with his horse after that."

"Wow. That guy must have been some sort of spiritual person or something," Hiro laughed. "Is there anything more that happened later?" Abigail opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the doors slammed open.

Tadashi was in the doorway, looking around wildly for his brother. When he spotted Hiro, he dashed over and nearly smacked into the wall. "Hiro! Are you alright? They said you fainted. Did you overheat? Not eat enough? I told you to eat breakfast!" he rambled on, trying to hide his worry with lecturing.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. Abigail was just telling me a story before you so rudely interrupted." He turned his back to Tadashi. "Please proceed."

Abigail gulped. "I think that's enough storytelling for today Hiro."

The prince looked upset. "What! But I want to know what happened with the boy and the blind horse!" Tadashi glared at Abigail.

"You've been telling him _horsefighting_ stories? You know you're not supposed to encourage this!"

"Stop telling me what I can and cannot do!" Abigail yelled back. "I know my place, _King Tadashi_, and I don't need you to keep reminding me! Besides it's not like you do much to help Hiro nowadays anyways!" Abigail stormed out of the infirmary, slamming the doors in the process. Tadashi got up too, following Abigail.

"I'll talk with you later, Hiro!" he shouted as he left. The boy watched in confusion. What's got them so riled up? It was just a story.

Abigail retreated to her bedroom, slamming that door too and locking it. "Just because you're embarrassed doesn't mean you can just order me around," she hissed under her breath.

Because Tadashi was that boy with the blind horse. He would die before anyone knew that he too, participated in horse fights before.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed! Tadohoney is not going to be what this story is revolving around, this is just a marriage that will tie the two kingdoms together. I haven't really made Gogo and Wasabi's ages clear; they're the same age as Hiro, give or take a year. Honey Lemon and Fred (when he comes into this story) will be around Tadashi's age. The next story I will be updating is Life Goes On (I'm alternating)<strong>

**~Vanillart~**


	4. Chapter 4

Wasabi finished hanging the clothes on the clothesline. "There, all finished!" he said proudly. Gogo scowled at him. "You're washing filthy clothes. How could you be happy?"

"I'm happy because they're _not_ filthy anymore."

"Alright children come in!" Mrs. Hattie called out. Someone from the castle is here to see us!"

Gogo narrowed her eyes. "What do the royals want with us?" she spat.

"Hopefully to give us more clothespins," Wasabi replied. "I almost ran out today."

Once all the orphans were inside, Mrs. Hattie started speaking. "Boys and girls, this is Mr. Robert Callaghan, the king's royal advisor. Say hello, won't you?"

"Hello," everyone said in a dead voice.

"Goodbye!" Gogo shouted, earning a few laughs. Mrs. Hattie glared at her. "Young lady!"

"It's fine," Callaghan said. He turned his attention to the orphans. "As you all know, the king's wedding is coming up, and we need lots of help to get everything ready. So, some of you orphans will come up to the castle and work there to make sure everything goes smoothly for the next three days." There was an excited chatter as the children began whispering about how great the castle would be.

"So you want us to be servants?" Gogo snapped. Callaghan stared at her.

"Not servants, just some extra help." He smiled, making Gogo even more nervous. "In fact, you're the first person I choose to start helping." Gogo's jaw dropped with shock. "Alright now to choose the rest of the extra help."

A few minutes later, Callaghan took his picks, which to Gogo's luck, included Wasabi, who seemed more than happy to be chosen. "You will start tomorrow," Callaghan said. "Now I must get back to the castle for dinner." After Callaghan left, Mrs. Hattie smiled.

"Alright, now everyone to bed. We need to get to the castle first thing in the morning!"

As Gogo was shooed to bed, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

><p>It was probably the most awkward moment in Hiro's life.<p>

It was dinnertime for the royal family, and the only noise was from the scraping of forks, the clinking of spoons, the once in a while cough, and sipping from glasses. Hiro was shooting death glares at Tadashi everytime he shoved something in his mouth, and Abigail was making a big deal of scowling in the king's direction every time their eyes met. Aunt Cass looked at the three of them nervously as she put a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"So, how'd the day been going for you guys?" she asked, overshooting the amount of cheerfulness in her voice.

"Wonderful," Tadashi grumbled.

"Simply fantastic," Abigail spat with sarcasm.

"Best day ever," Hiro growled, stabbing his steak with a fork.

"A prince doesn't eat more than he can chew," Callaghan reminded dryly as Hiro stuffed his cheeks with the meat.

The prince obeyed and spat all the access meat back on his plate.

"A prince doesn't participate in vulgar activities like that," Callaghan said.

"Oh give it a break, Father," Abigail sighed.

Mochi seemed oblivious to the tension in the air. "When's dessert?" he piped up.

Hiro glanced at Tadashi again. He couldn't believe it. His wedding was going to happen in a few days, and his brother hadn't made any mention about it. It was like Tadashi was expecting to hold an entire wedding celebration underneath his nose.

"Jerk," he hissed. Tadashi looked up. He was already at the brink of snapping today, and now insults from his own brother.

"What did you say?" he asked softly.

"Oh good God," Abigail groaned, resting her forehead in her hand.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Hiro replied, drinking from his glass.

"You said something. Repeat it."

The two brothers were now having a staredown across the dinner table.

"I won't," Hiro said.

"Repeat it. King's orders."

"So you're pulling the king card on me now?"

"Hiro. Repeat what you just said to me."

"Fine! I called you a jerk, you jerk!"

Silence.

Aunt Cass watched her nephews, ready to intervene if necessary. Mochi paused in his eating, observing his cousins. Callaghan simply seemed bored as he watched the two.

"Oh yeah? So I'm a jerk?" Tadashi said, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible. He leaned closer to Hiro. "Well at least I'm not a reckless brat," he hissed.

That pushed Hiro over the edge. His brother kept secrets from him, and now he was calling him a brat? In one swift move, Hiro grabbed the fork from his plate and threw it with as much strength as possible in Tadashi's direction.

What happened next was absolute chaos. Silverware, food, plates, glasses, and everything else on the table was thrown in every direction. Aunt Cass had shoved her son under the table to keep him safe from the flying objects in the air, and then jumped up to try and stop Tadashi from hurling food at his brother. Meanwhile, Abigail was trying to calm Hiro down.

"Hiro, stop, you're going to hit somebody!"

"Yeah I know. Him!"

"Tadashi, calm down!"

"Oh so I'm a jerk? Who was it that saved your butt from a horsefight a few days ago?"

"And who's the guy who actually wants to spend time with me every once in awhile? Oh yeah, not you!"

"Hiro, why do you have to be so selfish?"

"Selfish? You're calling me selfish!"

"You never think about how your actions affect others!"

Hiro floundered for a comeback. "Well you're a terrible brother!"

There was a deathly silence. Hurt flashed past Tadashi's eyes, but they were replaced with anger, an anger usually reserved when he was throwing people in the dungeon for breaking kingdom laws. "Well I hate you," he said calmly, but there was an angry tremor to his voice.

If Tadashi had stabbed a knife through Hiro's back and twisted it, it couldn't have hurt any more than those words. Every shred of anger disappeared and, his fury cooled and became the tears running down his face. Hiro pushed his chair out of the way so hard it fell to the floor and he ran off to his room. There was no noise except for the sound of feet pounding on the marble floors and the slam of a door.

"Tadashi, that was a terrible thing to say!" Aunt Cass cried. Mochi nodded his head in agreement.

"If anything, Hiro had it coming," Callaghan said.

Tadashi evened out his breathing, then the realization of what he had just said hit him like rocks. Abigail looked at Tadashi, not with anger but with disbelief. "How could you say something so awful to your brother?" she whispered.

Tadashi stared into empty space. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Hiro sat down on his bed, looking at the night sky from his window. The stars twinkled brightly, and lights shone from the village. He had already wiped his tears away, but that didn't stop his heart from aching. He didn't feel that the rest of the kingdom should be happy when he was feeling so upset. Hiro closed his eyes.<p>

_Hiro sat down on the carpet, the warmth of the fireplace making him feel safe and cozy, despite the loud storm outside. Tadashi was sitting a nearby chair, reading a book that Callaghan had assigned for his king training. Suddenly, lightning cracked outside, causing the five year old to jump. He darted straight into Tadashi's lap, knocking the book out of Tadashi's hands._

"_Whoa, what was that?" Tadashi chuckled as Hiro hugged his brother. _

"_Lightning," he mumbled into Tadashi's chest. He looked up. "It's scary," Hiro stuck his thumb into his mouth. _

_Tadashi hugged his brother. "You don't need to be scared. I'm here, right? And I'm going to protect you."_

"_Forever?"_

"_Of course. You're my little brother and I love you."_

_Hiro grinned. "Can you sing the song?" he asked._

"_I'm really tired Hiro," Tadashi yawned. The song was a old song their mother used to sing to them to put them to sleep._

"_Please?" Hiro begged._

"_Fine."_

_And the storm seemed to quiet down, the fire crackled less loudly, as Tadashi sang his little brother to sleep, and eventually, Tadashi fell asleep also. _

_Aunt Cass opened the door to the living room. "Come on boys, time to go to bed!," she called out._

_The woman paused in her tracks, and she grinned at the sight in front of her. Hiro was curled up in Tadashi's lap, his arm draping around Tadashi's shoulder lazily as if he had been holding on to his older brother before sleeping. Tadashi was also asleep, his face tilted to the side, and everytime he breathed it ruffled Hiro's hair slightly. _

_There were footsteps behind her. Aunt Cass turned around and tapped on the servant's shoulder. "Keep the fire going, will you?" she whispered, gesturing to the room where the two princes were asleep._

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Hiro asked, his voice still wavery from crying moments before.

"It's Abby."

"Come in."

The doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing both Abigail and Tadashi in the doorway. Hiro turned and glared. "I'm only letting Abigail in," he said coldly.

"Sorry Hiro, Tadashi put me up to this," Abigail said apologetically, shoving Tadashi into Hiro's bedroom before slamming the door.

Tadashi took of his crown and tossed it aside. "Hey," he said softly.

"I'm not talking to you."

Tadashi smirked. "You just did, genius."

This time Hiro kept his mouth shut.

Tadashi chewed his lip awkwardly. "You're still wearing your crown," he pointed out, gesturing to Hiro's head. His little brother usually hated wearing his crown.

"Good point." Hiro took the crown off and tossed it out the open window, where it fell down and clattered noisily on the castle grounds below. Tadashi stared at it in shock, but the started laughing involuntarily. At this point, Hiro couldn't help but grin.

"Only you would throw a priceless kingdom treasure out a window," Tadashi chuckled.

"It's just a stupid crown. Just call the jeweler to make me another one."

Tadashi put his arm around Hiro's shoulders. Hiro stiffened slightly, but didn't make any move to avoid his brother's touch.

"San Fransokyo's nice at night, isn't it?" Tadashi asked, looking out at the starry sky.

"Yea."

Tadashi looked back at his brother. "Hiro, you know what I didn't mean what I said back at dinner right?"

Hiro nodded. "I didn't mean what I said either." He frowned. "But still… why didn't you tell me you were going to get married?" Tadashi froze.

"So you found out."

"Where you going to tell me about it anytime soon if I didn't find out?'

Tadashi groaned and flopped back on Hiro's bed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I didn't want to say anything because you'd get upset."

Hiro flopped back on the bed so he was laying next to Tadashi. "I'd be less upset if I heard it from you," he whispered.

Tadashi looked at his brother. Hiro's eyes were still red from crying, and his eyelids seemed to slightly droop. "I guess it's no wonder why you're the smarter one out of the two of us," he said softly. Hiro smiled.

"So the wedding's really happening?"

"Yes. In three days in fact."

"When's your wife-to-be coming?"

"Tomorrow. So are all the guests. Then the next day is the before wedding party, and on the third day is the wedding."

"I wish you didn't have to get married so soon," Hiro yawned, closing his eyes.

Tadashi let out a laugh. "Believe me, Aiko's a nice person and all, but if I had it my way, I wouldn't get married yet. I'd rather spend more time with my baby brother." When Tadashi glanced at Hiro, his little brother was already sound asleep. The king smiled.

"Goodnight, Hiro."

* * *

><p>Tadashi woke up to sunlight shining on his face and a knocking at the door. "Your Majesty, are you awake?" the voice from outside asked.<p>

Tadashi yawned. Hiro was still asleep, but he was beginning to stir. "Me?" Tadashi asked. "Yeah, I've been up for ages," he murmured, trying to slip back to sleep. Another knock. "What?" Tadashi yelled, eyes still closed.

"Your Majesty, the ships are already arriving. You'll be late to greet the royal families from Arendelle, Corona, and the other guests you invited."

"Guests? I didn't invite any guests to my birthday party," Tadashi said, brain still sluggish.

"Er, they're not here for your birthday party. They're here for your wedding, my king."

"My...my wedding?" Tadashi blinked and looked out the window. Sure enough, ships were beginning to arrive at the port, and people were already getting off. Tadashi's eyes shot open.

"My wedding!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't updated in awhile sorry! I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but the Fanfiction server was down. I wanted to thank DinseyandWildKrattfangirl, Hedgi, Turquisea, Avatar4ever, frostystuffs, BelieveInYourDreams4Life, and Rain(guest) for reviewing! Just a little fun fact, Tadashi's wake up scene was supposed to resemble Anna's wake up scene from Frozen (But I'm pretty sure a lot of you could tell)<strong>

**The next chapter is going to be filled with fluff and all that good stuff, and I'm planning to bring some characters from other movies to the next one or two chapters. If you have any suggestions/requests you want to see in the next chapter, please tell me!**

**P.S. If you haven't done so already, check out Lost Prince, by TheOneWithTheScar. It's _reaaalllly _good, and it's also a BH6 royalty au!**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to follow, fav, or review. (Or do all three :P)**

**Eat waffles! *Vanillart***


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning, and the sun was shining down on the orphanage. There was a loud commotion happening inside the building.

"Alright children are you ready?" Mrs. Hattie was getting everyone to wait outside. "Callaghan will be here any moment to take you to the castle!"

"Exciting," GoGo deadpanned. Wasabi elbowed her.

"Lighten up a little. Besides, we'll be in a castle soon, filled with food and clean clothes!"

The orphans began shouting in excitement as a large stagecoach pulled by horses came up to the front. The door swung open, and Callaghan appeared.

"Alright young ones, get into the stagecoach. I'll explain everything on the way, but as of right now we are running behind schedule…" He barely finished his sentence when the kids rushed inside, squealing with joy.

Once everyone was sitting down and the door closed, Callaghan began.

"As you know, the wedding is coming up and we need lots of help. The work will be divided between genders. Girls will be helping prepare the wedding party set up and boys will be preparing the food. Tonight, both girls and boys will be helping out in the kitchen cooking dinenr for the royal families. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. The girls whispered among themselves and the boys seemed a little less pleased they had to cook.

Callaghan smiled. "Good." He started passing out bundles of folded clothes. "You'll be changing into these at the castle."

GoGo examined the yellow dress she was supposed to wear. "What's wrong with what we have on now?" she demanded.

Callaghan looked at her brown frayed pants and ripped shirt. "Many things," he said dryly.

"Continuing on, you are only to speak when spoken to, especially with the king and prince, or any other princesses. Anything that provokes or annoys the royals is punishable." He looked at Go Go when he said that. "Is that clear?"

More nodding.

Callaghan smiled again. "Very good. In the meantime, enjoy the view."

Go Go looked out the window. The blue skies and trees looked dull, and the singing of the birds sounded like a call of fear. What was supposed to seem beautiful... wasn't.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Where's my crown, Hiro have you seen my crown, oh my gosh how could I be so stupid, I overslept!" Tadashi jabbered, practically turning Hiro's bedroom upside down looking for his crown.<p>

Hiro yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Didn't you throw it on the floor somewhere?" Tadashi scanned the carpet and spotted a shine come from the corner of the room.

"Found it!" He jammed the crown on his head. "Hiro, where's your crown?"

"Threw it out the window remember?" Another impatient knock at the door.

"Come on Hiro, we need to get to the docks!" The elder brother snatched Hiro and practically knocked the door off its hinges by throwing it open so hard. "Sorry!" he yelled to the bewildered servant standing outside.

By the time they reached the docks, Tadashi had smacked Hiro into dozens of people, knocked over a whole stall filled with fruit, and Hiro was pretty sure he stepped on a cat's tail. When they finally stopped to breathe, Hiro was wheezing.

"Never… do that.. to me… again," he gasped, doubling over. He was trying to even out his breathing, not noticing a faint cry that was getting closer.

"hiiirrrrRRROOOOO!" a voice squealed, and before he knew it someone had wrapped their arms around him tightly and spun him around. Hiro grunted, face buried into the person's chest.

"Anna, you're suffocating him," a woman with pale blonde hair said, pulling her luggage off the ship.

"Anna?" Hiro blinked and looked up. Blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair that was braided into identical pigtails that slapped him in the face everytime she moved, Hiro was hit with a memory, so faded and forgotten it was collecting dust in his brain.

"_Come on Hiro, hurry! The best snow comes in the morning!"_

_Five year old Hiro laughed, following Anna out the castle door. Once they were outside, Hiro's eyes widened and the beauty of Arendelle's winter. Dainty snowflakes fell from the sky. Anna stuck her tongue out, catching one of the flakes before it melted in her mouth. Hiro watched and copied her, grinning when he felt the cooling sensation of the snowflake as it melted on his tongue. _

"_Hiro, you're going to catch a cold!" Tadashi ran towards his little brother and began to bundle him in scarves and coats. I swear if you get hypothermia…" _

"_Tadashi, stop," Hiro complained. "I want to play with Anna!"_

_When Tadashi was satisfied with the amount of clothes he put on his brother, he turned Hiro loose. Immediately, Anna and Hiro began making a snowman, rolling the soft white powder with their hands._

_Elsa walked up to where Tadashi was watching his brother. She knelt down next to him._

_Tadashi looked at her with concern, for she was only wearing her dress and mittens. He began to take off his own coat. "Here, you must be freezing," he chided._

_Elsa waved him off. "The cold doesn't bother me," she said breezily. Tadashi didn't seem happy with that answer and draped the coast over her shoulders. Elsa rolled her eyes gently._

"_It's nice that you're staying here for the week," she said. "Anna and Hiro like spending time together, don't they?"_

_Tadashi chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say Hiro had a crush on her."_

_Hiro who had overheard his brother, narrowed his eyes. "I don't have a crush on Anna! We're just friends, that's all!"_

_Anna put her hands on her hips. "Yea!" The princess made a snowball and threw at Tadashi's direction, where it exploded on his face. "Come on Hiro, let's get him!"_

"It's so good to see you again," Anna gushed. "Can you believe it's almost been ten years?"

"Yea, it's unbelievable."

Elsa walked up to Tadashi and gave a small bow. "Long time no see," she said. Tadashi grinned and hugged her, startling the queen.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Anna squealed, bouncing up and down. "It's like only yesterday we were having snowball fights in the garden!"

Another loud, brash voice rose up. "Come on Hiccup, put your back into it!" the voice groaned. "You seriously can't lift up my suitcase?"

Hiro turned and gaped. A red haired girl with her hands on her hips was glaring at a boy with brown hair. The boy was grunting, trying to drag the suitcase off the ship. He stopped, panting. "Merida, what are you keeping in here, rocks?"

"Just the necessities. Mum always says a princess is always prepared." She turned her attention away from the Hiccup and clapped her hands together when she saw the San Fransokyo king and prince. "Tadashi! Haven't seen you in a while, eh?"

Before Hiro knew it, princesses seemed to surround the two boys, greeting each other and congratulating Tadashi on his upcoming wedding. "Marrying a Corona princess? You're a lucky one," Hiccup said, grinning. The chief of Berk seemed to have given up on carrying Merida's luggage and now one the servants were doing it for him.

Tadashi shook his head with laughter. "Whatever you say Hiccup." The king realized that Hiro seemed to be standing off awkwardly to the side. Taking the younger by the shoulders, he placed Hiro in front of him. "And of course, everyone knows Hiro." The prince waved slightly.

"Of course we know Hiro! Only the cutest royal baby the kingdoms have seen," Anna teased. A deep red blush crept into Hiro's cheeks.

"He drooled a lot," Hiccup said.

"A _lot_," Merida added.

Hiro was pretty sure his face was redder than a tomato.

"Um you guys seem to know me, but I really don't remember you guys," Hiro admitted. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. What kind of a prince was he, telling the kingdom's friends and allies he didn't remember them? Luckily, they took no notice of this.

"It's not surprising you don't remember," Hiccup said. "Afterall, you were only a baby when we first saw you."

"A cute baby," Anna added in, making Hiro blush again.

Tadashi craned his neck to look over everyone's shoulders. "Hey, isn't Corona's ship supposed to be here?"

"They're having a delay," Elsa explained. "Something about the king falling off the side?"

A man with blonde hair appeared, carrying luggage. "Hey Anna, I'm taking these inside, okay?" The princess nodded.

"Make sure not to drop anything, Kristoff!" she exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Tadashi asked, watching him enter the castle. Anna grinned.

"My boyfriend," she replied. Merida groaned.

"Honestly it's like everyone has a romantic partner besides me. Not that I care," she added quickly.

Hiccup patted her. "Cheer up Mer. Hiro doesn't have a girlfriend yet."

Hiro sputtered. "Wha-what? I mean-"

This caused an uproar of laughter from the royals. Suddenly, trumpets started playing from the background. Everyone turned around. A man dressed in a Corona uniform bellowed, "Presenting Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene of Corona!" The trumpets blared again, and out stepped two people. Hiro's eyes widened. The queen had short brown hair and was wearing a dark purple dress with Corona's symbol on sewn to the skirt. Her crown sat on top her head, the stones glimmering in the light. The king wore a white shirt with a purple vest and black pants. He looked uneasy with all the attention and looked to his wife constantly as if asking her mentally what to do. The couple walked towards Tadashi. Hiro watched as his brother bowed to them. Rapunzel gave a slight curtsy and Eugene bowed in return.

The man coughed and shouted, "Presenting, Princess Aiko of Corona!" More trumpet music and out stepped a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Everyone around Hiro began clapping as the princess walked forward and curtsied, her pink dress sweeping on the floor. When she looked around and caught Tadashi's eye, she let out a high pitched squeal.

"Tadashi!" she cried, throwing herself into the king's arms. Tadashi laughed and spun her around. The princess kissed him on the lips. Hiro rolled her eyes. Public display of affection much?

"Aiko, act professional," Eugene coughed under his breath. Rapunzel elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's her big day, lighten up a little."

Once Aiko had pried herself away from Tadashi's arms she greeted the rest of the royals. "It's so nice to meet you guys!" She bent down so she was at eye level with Hiro. "Especially you! Tadashi's told me so much about you!" She pulled Hiro into a hug. The prince grunted, but made no move to return the gesture. That was, until he caught Tadashi's eye who glared at him. With a sigh, he placed his arms around her also.

When the hug finally ended, much to Hiro's delight, Aiko began speaking again. "You guys can just call me Honey Lemon."

"Well Honey Lemon, I never knew that Rapunzel had a daughter," Hiccup said. Honey Lemon giggled.

"No, I'm not her daughter! Since Corona has no princess and Rapunzel wasn't having children anytime soon, they appointed a princess in training to fulfill the role. And here I am."

"Interesting," Merida said.

Tadashi put his arm around Honey Lemon. "Well, we should get going. We need to get you guys in your rooms and Honey and I need to start setting things up for the wedding." There was a chorus of "Yeah!" and "Let's go!" as the group followed behind the king and soon to be queen.

* * *

><p>"Did you see how Honey Lemon and Tadashi were basically eating each other's faces off! It's so gross." Hiro scowled. He was sitting on Anna's bed watching as she and Kristoff unpacked their things. Anna sighed.<p>

"Hiro, give the girl a chance. She might be nicer than you think." Anna tossed some clothes in the closet. Kristoff jumped on the bed.

"Yeah, and don't you want your brother to be happy?" Kristoff asked. Hiro groaned.

"Of course I want him to be happy. But not with her."

Anna's jaw dropped with shock. "You know, I think you _do _like Honey Lemon. You just don't want to admit it because you're jealous of her. You don't want his attention to be driven away from you!" She pointed an accusing finer at Hiro and smirked.

Hiro's face turned red. "You are a horrible friend. I'm going over to talk to Merida and Elsa and they'll agree with me." He jumped off the bed and walked out the door. Anna was laughing.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Hiro, but I agree with Anna," Merida apologized. She placed her bow and arrow on the desk. "You're jealous."<p>

"Am not!" Hiro cried incredulously.

"Hiro, it's so obvious I can practically feel the jealousy radiating from you." Elsa said, fluffing her pillow.

"You guys are just as bad as Anna and Kristoff!" Hiro yelled. Elsa giggled and Merida bopped him on the head.

"I hope you're not this negative on your brother's big day."

"Merida you have three little brothers. If you were getting married and didn't tell them until the last minute, how do you think they'd feel?" Hiro questioned.

Merida mulled over this. "Honestly I think they could care less," she admitted.

Elsa came over and put her hand on Hiro's shoulder. "I think I know how you feel. I felt pretty upset when Anna tried to marry a guy she just met in the last twelve hours." Hiro blinked.

"She _what?_"

"Long story. The guy tried to kill us. Anyways, it's different for you. Tadashi has known this girl for awhile, and I'm pretty sure she's not a murderer. So just put on a smile for Tadashi. Please?"

Hiro huffed. "Fine." He was about to leave when he said, "Um, who was the guy who tried to kill you?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Hans of the Southern Isles," she growled darkly. "Why you ask?"

Hiro coughed uncomfortably. "Um, Tadashi kinda invited him over for the wedding." He fled the scene, leaving Elsa in shock.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

* * *

><p>"Put on a smile for Tadashi, put on a smile for Tadashi," Hiro repeated those words over and over again while he paced in his bedroom. The royals had gone out for a drink, excluding Hiro, who was underage. A knock came from the door. "Who is it?"<p>

"It's Abby."

Hiro opened the door. "I thought you were out drinking," he said, confused. Abigail furrowed her brow.

"I was, but that's not important. Someone's here to see you." She pointed towards the main entrance. "And you better hurry. From what I've heard, she's impatient and dying to see you."

_She? _After thanking Abigail, Hiro rushed through the halls, his shoes echoing through the corridor. When he reached the main entrance, he cleared his throat. After pushing the door open, he started to speak, only to be greeted with nobody.

Hiro twisted his head this way and that, but saw nothing. "Abigail, if this is your idea of a joke-" Hiro warned.

"Well aren't you clueless," a high pitched voice coming from above Hiro drawled. Hiro's heart dropped and he shut his eyes.

"I'm having a nightmare aren't I?" Hiro muttered. _Please let this be a nightmare._

There was a rustle of tree branches and something landed on Hiro's back causing him to fall on the floor. "Nope, it's me in the flesh, rat's nest!" she said cheerfully.

From inside the castle, he could hear Abigail laughing her head off. Hiro got up. "You haven't change a bit, Vanellope," he scowled, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. Vanellope shook her head.

"Uh uh uh, it's _Queen _Vanellope von Shweetz of Sugara now!" the black haired girl said. Hiro's eyes widened.

"They made _you _their queen?"

"That's kinda what happens when you're a princess. You become queen." She tapped his forehead. "How slow are you?"

Hiro frowned. "But what about King Turbo?"

"Oh the kingdom rebelled against him, stuff like that, the usual," Vanellope replied. "He's dead now."

Hiro shook his head. "You know what, I don't even _want_ to know." Vanellope shrugged.

"Anyways, show me to my room."

Hiro raised his brow. "You got legs. Find it yourself." He was about to leave when Vanellope stomped her foot down.

"Is that anyway to treat a queen?" she accused.

Before he knew it, Hiro was carrying Vanellope on his shoulders through the castle.

* * *

><p>"I want pink roses in the center of the table, and yellow and pink carnation garlands that decorate every inch of this place!" Honey Lemon yelled. The servant and maids were rushing about, setting things up for the wedding lunch in the next two days. Pink tablecloths laid on top of the tables, and yellow napkins were set up at every chair. Tadashi stepped out and nearly had a heart attack.<p>

Honey Lemon turned around and grinned. "Tadashi! You like it?" She gestured to the set up.

"It's really, really pink," he observed.

Honey squealed and hugged her fiance. "I know, isn't it great?"

"Absolutely," Tadashi lied. He looked around trying to find a way to escape. "Hey I think I hear Hiro calling me-"

"Wait! Before you go…" Honey Lemon grabbed a piece of paper with clothing sketches on it. "I need to know, what color do you want your tuxedo- pink, lavender, cherry pink, baby pink, French rose, or hot magenta?"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Now pull the arrow back…" Merida instructed. She was teaching Hiro how to shoot using a bow and arrow. "And release!" Hiro let go, and the arrow soared through the air and missed the target. Instead it hit the tree.<p>

"I suck."

"If you practice you won't," Merida replied. "But as of right now, yeah you kind of do."

Elsa yawned, stretching her arms. "I still can't believe Tadashi invited _Hans!_"

"With any luck, you won't be sitting next to each other," Merida said hopefully. Elsa scowled.

There was a sound of footsteps, and Tadashi appeared, holding a basket. "Hey girls," he greeted. Merida gave a wave of acknowledgement and Elsa glared at him. He spotted Hiro. "Hey Merida, can I borrow him for the afternoon."

"No-" Hiro stopped himself as he remembered what Elsa had said. _Put on a smile. _"I mean, okay."

Tadashi grinned. "C'mon bonehead, I have a surprise for you."

* * *

><p>The two of them walked over to the castle garden. After finding a shady spot underneath a tree, Tadashi sat down and opened the basket. "Look."<p>

Hiro leaned over and peered inside. "Sandwiches, apple cider, fruit.. what is this?"

"A picnic, obviously." Tadashi began unpacking the food. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Hiro raised his brow. "You think a picnic is going to make me love you again?" Tadashi paused and then reached into the basket again.

"Maybe gummy bears will?" He tossed the candy to Hiro, who gasped.

"How did you get these? Only Sugara has them!"

Tadashi shrugged. "I have my ways," he said mysteriously. Hiro laughed.

"Whatever dork."

"So am I forgiven?"

Hiro mulled it over. "I guess so." He ate a gummy bear. "But mostly because of the candy."

Tadashi laughed. "I'll take that." He looked around. "Actually," he said lowering his voice, "I have another surprise." He whistled, and a large dog burst through the garden, his fur covered in dirt and flowers.

"Whoa!" Hiro cried. The dog licked Tadashi's face, but when he spotted Hiro, he bounded over and began licking him also.

"Baymax, have you been digging up flowers again?" Tadashi scolded, picking petunias off the dog's fur.

"Baymax? That's what you named him?" Hiro asked in surprise. At the sound of his name, Baymax perked up.

"I think its sounds good," Tadashi said with mock hurt. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I never knew you had a dog," Hiro said, petting Baymax, who was now eating the picnic sandwiches. Tadashi coughed uncomfortably.

"I um, am not actually supposed to have him. Callaghan doesn't even know Baymax exists." Hiro gasped, then laughed.

"That's rich! Perfect Tadashi, keeping a secret from Callaghan! Where do you even hide him?"

"In the stables. My horse seems to have a liking to Baymax," Tadashi said.

"He's so soft," Hiro observed, hugging Baymax. The dog barked happily.

"He's a sweet dog, isn't he? Loves people a lot." Tadashi petted him. "I have a feeling he's going to help a lot of people one day."

After the brothers finished the picnic, they started playing with Baymax. Hiro threw sticks for him to fetch and Tadashi showed Hiro some of the tricks he taught Baymax to do. By the time they grew tired, it was already dark and they were being called in to the castle for dinner. Tadashi shooed Baymax back into the stable, and they began their walk back home.

* * *

><p>Tadashi took his seat at the head of the table. Honey Lemon was already in her seat, on the right of Tadashi. Callaghan, who Hiro hadn't seen his yesterday, was on the left. Hiro took his seat next to Anna and Merida. Hiccup cleared his throat.<p>

"Astrid isn't feeling well, so I'm taking her dinner to her bedroom." Tadashi nodded, and one of the servants gave Hiccup a tray of food and he set off to his bedroom.

"Where were you?" Anna asked. "We couldn't start without you and I was starving!"

Hiro smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Callaghan stood up. "Now that we're all here," he said looking in Hiro and Tadashi's direction. "I have a very important announcement to make. There is not one, but two betrothed princesses at this table." A murmur of confusion erupted.

"What do you mean?" Honey Lemon asked.

"The regent of Sugara and I have agreed that after Queen Aiko is situated in the castle, Queen Vanellope and Prince Hiro shall be married and they will rule Sugara together!"

"WHAT?" Hiro yelled, standing up.

"WHAT?" Vanellope screamed, banging a fist on the table.

"You can't be serious!" Anna said.

"Excuse me?" Tadashi yelled.

Hiccup walked into the dining hall. "Hey guys what did I-"

He was met by two screaming children, several princesses yelling, and a frustrated king who was arguing with Callaghan. Everyone else was yelling at each other, trying to make their voices heard as the poor servants went around serving food, and refilling goblets with water

"-miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys like it too! Anyways, sorry it took a long time to update. Homework -.-<strong>

**Anyways, please leave a review! They motivate me a lot and it also helps me know what I'm doing well and what I need to work on. So if you took the time to read, please take 10 seconds to write a review! Simple things like "Liked it" or "Hated it" are both appreciated. **

**Thanks**** for all the reviews from the last chapter! Love you all, and see you later!**


End file.
